1. Field
This disclosure relates to a system and method for scanning objects, more particularly to a system and method for collecting points on the surface of the object from which to create the three-dimensional image.
2. Background
Acquisition of three-dimensional images of objects typically involves several pieces of relatively expensive equipment. A system for acquiring these images may have high quality digital cameras, a precision turntable and sophisticated computer software. High quality digital cameras are set up in a known geometric configuration around the turntable. The cameras then acquire several different images of the object from precisely determined positions. The software then takes all the images and the geometric information and combines them to generate a three-dimensional model of the object""s shape.
In addition to the cost and difficulty, obtaining this model may also take several attempts or require extensive fault toleration by the software. Slight variations in the camera location may change the angle of an image acquired, for example. This may result in an inaccurate image or require extra processing to detect and then adjust for the misalignment.
The current approaches to three-dimensional modeling do not allow the typical consumer to obtain three-dimensional models or images for their own use. It would seem advantageous to have a three-dimensional modeling system that is relatively inexpensive, easy to use and does not require sophisticated, expensive modeling software. With the explosion of individual web pages, for both commercial and private use, advances in computer gaming and the increasing sophistication of children as computer users, such a system would find a wide audience and have many uses.